Moving on
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: What if Jonathan didn't die in reckoning, what would've happened if Lana died and Clark couldn't go back to save her? Clois /DISCONTINUED\
1. Chapter 1

What if Jonathan didn't die in "reckoning" what would've happened if Lana died and Clark couldn't go back to save her? I have changed up the story a bit.

"Clois" is involved :)

Chapter 1

It was a bright morning on the Kent farm Clark had just called Lana to come over and bring a scarf and warm clothes.

Clark waited for a few minutes for Lana to come and when she did Clark jumped up. "I'm here like you asked and I brought a scarf and warm clothes, so where exactly are we going?" Lana asked a bit confused.

"I'm taking you to a place I should have showed you a long time ago." Clark answered nervously.

Clark pulled out the key, held Lana next to him and then they were transported to the Fortress of solitude.

"Woah! Clark how could you not show this to me this place is beautiful!" Lana said amused.

"Well first off I need to tell you the truth Lana, you deserve it." Clark said now completely nervous.

"Lana please don't freak out when I tell you this." Clark asked.

"Whatever it is spit it out already!" Lana said getting curious.

Clark told Lana the truth and proposed to her.

"You what!" Chloe yelled at Clark.

"I told her the truth all of it, and I proposed to her." Clark said uneasily.

"Well what did she say?" Chloe said as they walked into the Bullpen.

"I told her not to give me an answer because It's a lot to put on her all at once." Clark answered a lot less nervously.

"Clark as sudden as this all is, I'm proud of you." Chloe said

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME I QUIT!" Yelled a man coming out of the editor's office.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you at the party tonight." Clark said as he started to leave.

 **This is where the story changes :)**

At the party Lois didn't come down and Clark went to check that she was alright, turns out that she fell asleep on the couch with a load of paper work around her, it was only now that Clark realised how beautiful she was while sleeping. Clark walked over to her.

"Lois, It's time to wake up." Clark told her.

"Oh what wait how long have I been out, what's the time?" Lois asked Clark looking more awake now.

"Its 8:30" Clark told her.

"What, I've been out since 4." Lois said scurrying to her feet.

"They're about to announce the winner." Clark said.

Clark and Lois walked down the stairs and asked for everyone's attention.

"It's just been announced; you're looking at the new Kansas state senator!" Lois yelled as everyone cheered happily.

Clark had realised Lana had left but he just thought she went to the toilet.

Lana was driving down route 40 then she got a message from Lex telling her to come over because he wants to talk to her.

Lana sneered at her phone and thought to herself _what are you going to do Lex kill me if I don't._

She was about to turn her car around when a bus came out of nowhere and hit her car.

Meanwhile Clark was starting to think she didn't go to the toilet, he used his super-hearing to see if he could hear her but then something caught his ear, someone was yelling there was a crash on route 40 to the cops but Clark super-sped there and saw Lana's car upside down. He fell to his knees crying, Jonathan grabbed him and tried to pull him away "LAAAAAAAANA, NO NO NO NO NO!"

Clark super-sped to the fortress yelling at Jor-El to fix it but he wouldn't. "I'm not a god Kal-El, you made the choice to come back and I told you that someone close to you would die but you would not listen to me and there was only one crystal but you made the choice to destroy it."

Clark lost the battle to his father and super-sped home.

Clark cried for a whole week straight only coming out of his room to go to the toilet or get something to eat. When the day came for Lana's funeral, Clark went out of his room and talked to his parents. "Clark! I'm sorry for what happened but you have to move on, you can't cry all the time." Martha said to Clark hoping to make him feel better. "Your right mom sorry." Clark said back to her sniffing his nose

At Lana's funeral everyone close to her was there, like Nell and Dean but Clark was surprised when he saw Lois because he knew Lana and Lois didn't really get along that well. Lois walked up to Clark and held his hand but all Clark was looking at was Lana's coffin with his X-ray vision. "Clark as much as you want her to come back she's not, she can't." Lois told him.

Clark didn't know what made him do it but he kissed Lois on the cheek and stared at her right in the eyes for a few moments and then back at the coffin. **This is the end of chapter one, let me know what you think. In the next chapter Clark and Lois look into a relationship and It's been 1 year since Lana's death.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 Year Later

It's been 1 year since Lana's death but all Clark could think about was Lois, he didn't know why but he wanted to see her so badly.

Clark knocked on Lois's apartment door, "Lois! Are you here?" Clark called out.

"Just a minute!" Lois called back.

Lois opened the door, "ok Smallville, what do you wan…"

Clark kissed her and walked in, "OK 1 why did you just kiss me? And 2 why are you here?" Lois asked a bit shocked.

"Well I was at the farm working on the tractor but I kept breaking it and all I could think about was you." Clark told her happy with himself.

"That doesn't answer question number 1 and why would you be thinking about me?" Lois was now very curious.

"Lois I love you and I need to tell you the truth about me if you're going to let me be with you." Clark said.

"Well then spit it out already." Lois answered back now confused.

"Ok this was a lot better in my head but here it is." Clark said.

"Lois, it was my fault Lana died and remember the barn door almost killing you? That was me."

"What you do sneeze?" Lois laughed to herself.

"Actually, yes I had a cold that day remember you said _Does Clarkie have the sniffles." Clark said trying to keep calm._

"Yeah I'm pretty sure a normal sneeze can't do that." Lois said now laughing her head off.

"That's the thing Lois I'm not normal." Clark sighed.

"Lois the truth is I'm an alien called Kal-El from the planet Krypton, it was destroyed when I was just a baby, my biological parents had put me in a spaceship and sent me to Earth to be its saviour, I was adopted by the Kent's who my father had picked after his trip to earth 30 years ago." Clark told her releasing the breath he was holding.

All of a sudden Lois jumped on him hugging and kissing him but then Clark and Lois were teleported to the fortress.

"Kal-El my son, I have seen that you have met your soul-mate Lois Lane." Jor-El told him while Clark looked over at her who was unconscious.

"Because you have told her the truth about you I will grant her your powers, Lois Lane has a massive part of your destiny Kal-El." Jor-El said as he teleported them back to Lois's apartment.

"Lois, are you alright?" Clark said with concern in his voice.

"Hmmm, Clark what happened?" Lois said waking up.

"We were transported to my fortress of solitude, my father said he granted you my powers, I'm going to go talk to him." Clark said as he left.

"Kal-El you have returned." Jor-El said in his moody voice.

"I want to know 2 things, how do you know Lois is my soul-mate and why did you give her my powers." Clark yelled at him.

"I know she's your soul-mate because when I went to Earth 30 years ago I had a Legion ring with me and I went 41 years into the future the year known as 2017, that's how I know your destiny and that Lois Lane is your wife with a Child called Chris Kent. I gave her your powers to test her if she does good with them she can keep them but if she does evil doing with them I will take them away." With that Jor-El teleported him back outside Lois's apartment.

Lois was sleeping on the couch with a picture of Clark and her in her arms, she had obviously been crying.

"Lois, I'm back!" Clark said as he was clutching onto the box that he bought a while back and the ring he had proposed to Lana with.

"Hmmm Clark, is that you?" She said waking up.

After Clark's chat with Jor-El he remembered what he had said _that's how I know your destiny and that Lois Lane is your wife,_ after that Clark had the box with him planning on proposing to Lois.

"Lois, I need to ask you something." Clark said trembling.

"Ever since I met you, you have been a pain in my butt but that's what I love about you, you are annoying, arrogant and an absolute pain, but they are what makes you, you." Clark said in a seductive voice.

Clark got down on one knee, "Lois Johanne Lane, will you marry me?"

Lois just stared at him for about 10 minutes until she tried to say something, "Hmph, huggfd, whaaaa." That's all that came out of her mouth.

After about 20 minutes she finally gave her bravery a test and spoke, "Clark, of course I'll marry you, ever since I met you I've loved you!"

 **This is the end of chapter 2, let me know if you like it, I will be posting a sequel to this story after 5 chapters of this one but for now you're stuck with this :D Please don't complain about this being a short chapter, I promise the next ones will be a lot longer. If you want me to start writing the sequel now I can work on both stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois went to go meet Oliver Queen after Clark said that they would make good friends, she didn't take the elevator up instead she flew, _Wouldn't Smallville like to know how that feels, still can't believe I can fly and he can't and I only got my powers 2 days ago_ she laughed at her thought.

Lois walked in through the balcony but luckily for here no one was there, yesterday she was offered a job at _The Daily Planet_ and they told her if she could get an interview with the Green Arrow she was hired.

Lois used her X-Ray vision to make sure there was no one there but instead she saw a little room behind the half clock, she opened it with her super-strength, what she saw was the Green Arrow outfit and bows, crossbows and different types of arrows.

The elevator opened and in walked Oliver Queen himself who seemed to be lip locked with Chloe her cousin…

 _Oh Chloe you're so dead_ Lois thought to herself, Oliver broke the kiss and held her hand over to the little couch but he stopped before he could climb the stairs, what he saw was the door to his secret room hanging on its hinges, Chloe was shocked realising that he was the Green Arrow but she didn't care it made her feel more in love with him, then they both stopped shock hanging over them what they saw was Lois standing there as still as a statue, "Lois I can explain." Chloe said still shocked.

After Chloe explained to Lois why she was here kissing Oliver then she realised Lois's ring on her right hand, "LOIS! YOUR ENGAGED, why didn't you tell me." Chloe said sadly.

"Before you answer that how the hell did you get up here." Oliver said while looking at the security tape.

"I flew." Lois said plainly.

"Don't be silly Lois you can't fly." Chloe laughed.

"Fine think what you want, aren't you going to ask who?" Lois said while showing her ring to Chloe.

"I don't know Lois the only person I can think of is someone I don't know." Chloe said plainly.

"I'll give you a hint, tall, dark and handsome." Lois sat smiling.

"What Jason but he's dead and you hated him." Chloe said plainly again.

Lois just laughed at that, "I'll give you another hint he's geeky."

"The only person I can think of that is tall, dark, handsome and geeky is Clark but you told me you'd rather die than marry a farm boy." Chloe laughed.

"Hang on that isn't Lana's old ring is it?" Chloe said while staring at it.

Lois just smiled "Yeah it is."

"SO IT IS CLARK, oh my god Lois I'm so happy for you two, when did it happen?" Chloe asked joyfully.

"Two days ago, Clark had come over and he just kissed me and walked in, then he said the only way I'm going to be with him is if he tells me the truth!" Lois explained.

"After that some bright light appeared, I fell unconscious and when I woke up Clark said we were teleported to someplace called the Fortress of Solitude and his father granted me Clark's powers and then Clark super-sped out of the apartment and when to go talk to his father and when he came back he just proposed to me." Lois explained everything to Chloe.

"Ok Lois that is intense, I am going to go and talk to Clark I'll see you later." Chloe said as she started to leave.

"Chloe you're going to have to talk to him tonight, we were going to go tell his parents." Lois told her as she also started to leave but off the balcony.

"Ok sure, tell him to meet me in his loft at 7:30 tonight." Chloe said as she pressed the button. "Bye Ollie."

Lois jumped off the balcony and flew to the Kent farm.

The Whole time at Oliver's point of view.

Oliver was just standing there watching them talk about Clark.

Something about him engaged to Lois and him having superpowers then all of a sudden they both left and Lois just jumped off his balcony and saw her fly away, he fainted.

Later at the Kent Farm Lois landed and Clark was waiting for her inside, Martha was cooking her world famous muffins as Clark called them.

"Mom, Dad, Lois and I have something we need to tell you." Clark told them.

"After Lana died, Lois and I went into a relationship and two days ago I told her everything and then I proposed to her." Clark explained.

At first Martha and Jonathan just stared at them, "Clark I have something to tell you too, remember that night when you proposed to me and then we made love, Clark you're going to be a father!" Lois squealed.

Clark, Martha and Jonathan all just stared at her, "And I have something to tell all of you, I've been elected to be the united states senator!" Jonathan spoke excitement in his voice.

Clark, Lois and Martha then stared at him, "And I have something I have to tell all of you, the muffins are ready." Martha said as they all laughed.

7:30 arrived and Chloe turned up at Clark's loft, "Clark I hope you know what you're doing." Chloe said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Chloe, Lois has my powers now and you should know that you're going to be an aunt." Clark told her as Chloe squealed.

"I'm going to go talk to Lois right now, night Clark." Chloe said as she left still squealing.

 **This is the end of Chapter 3, of course let me know if you like it as I enjoyed writing it, the next chapter is about Lois going through her pregnancy and the wedding, Chris will be born in Chapter 5 and this story will end in chapter 10. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you Hotchocolate329 for your review, I know it's going very, very fast but I want it to be that way until I get to the episode Kara comes in, but thank you for liking it, also, I made this story to be Clois because like you I have noticed that people hardly make them now, Any way next Chapter. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **This is the chapter about Chris being born, I hope you enjoy. :D**

"ARGH!" Lois yelled in the hospital.

"Push Lois Push." Clark told her trying to sound calm.

"I CAN'T CLARK IT HURTS SO MUCH." Lois yelled again.

"Lois, you're a Lane you can do anything."

"Touché."

After about 10 minutes there was crying, but the crying wasn't coming from the baby it was coming from Lois as she fainted, suddenly Clark was teleported to the fortress.

"Kal-El my son, you must bring Lois Lane here now, if she has the umbilical cord cut she will die, bring here her now!" Jor-El spoke as he brought Clark back to the hospital.

Clark did as he was told he picked up the key from his pocket that Jor-El put in his pocket and he held the unconscious Lois and they were transported to the fortress.

"Pick up the Blue kryptonite, and cut it, if it was cut without her being a normal human she would've died because the cord has kryptonian cords inside it, blue kryptonite nullifies the effects, I have frozen time outside the fortress to make sure no one knows you disappeared." Jor-El spoke.

"Thank you Jor-El." Clark thanked him.

Clark picked up the blue kryptonite, put it next to Lois and he cut the umbilical cord.

"I am proud of you my son; you have not just made Krypton live again but you have also made a family." Jor-El told him as he teleported them back to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Lois had Chris. Clark was sitting in the loft looking at all the pictures of him and all of his friends, he had ditched all the photos of Lana because it made him feel like he can't always be there to save people.

Jonathan walked up the steps, "Clark I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure dad what is it?" Clark said not taking his eyes off the first picture he and Lois took together.

"I just had a heart to heart with Jor-El he said if you could go back to save Lana I would've died." Jonathan said with sadness in his voice.

"Dad, I had no idea, I just wanted so badly to go back and save her." Clark told him.

"Don't worry Clark, you wouldn't be able to choose between us if you had the choice."

"I guess your right dad, it's just I missed her for so long but I'm happy now, I've got Lois and my 3-hour old son." Clark smiled.

"Yeah your right Clark I'm happy for you but I can't stop wondering how I would've died." Jonathan said.

"You know what, I am going to talk to Jor-El and ask him if he can show me." Clark offered.

Clark went to the fortress to ask Jor-El how he would've died.

"Kal-El this is the trial I was hoping you would come across." Jor-El spoke.

"Then let's get started." Clark said impatiently.

A bright light surrounded Clark as he was pulled upwards.

The second part of reckoning happened in Clark's mind.

* * *

 **Jonathans Death:**

Jonathan had just won the election and got a call from none other than Lionel Luthor. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you Senator."

Jonathan drove past Lana and Lex having a chat in the middle of the road. He reached the barn and had a lovely chat with Lionel.

"I won't let you destroy my family." Jonathan said angrily.

"Now why don't u ge… Now why don't you get off my property." Jonathan said painfully.

Jonathan tried to walk out of the barn and when he did Martha and Clark just got home, Jonathan fell to the ground and Martha and Clark ran over to him, they brought him over to a hay stack and he died in their arms.

Martha was screaming and crying and Clark just sat their crying.

Jor-El ended it and Clark floated back to the ground shocked at the outcome.

"You see Kal-El, if someone dies and you stop it another one closer to you must die to balance the timeline." Jor-El said in his usual voice.

Clark went home and told Jonathan everything he saw.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that, thanks son, I just guess I need to be more careful with my heart." Jonathan smiled.

* * *

Clark went to go see Lois and Chris, When Clark walked in their new apartment he saw Lois sleeping with Chris in her arms, seeing this warmed his heart and he picked them both up and put them to bed.

Clark looked at his phone ringing it was Chloe, "Hello."

"Clark do you see the giant tower overlooking the city? Well I need you to go there, I'll explain when you get here and bring Lois with you." Chloe said in a worried voice.

Clark did as he said and woke Lois up.

"Hmmm, what." Lois mumbled.

"Chloe called she wants to meet at the tower looking over the city, she sounded worried." Clark explained.

"Ok I'll go get Chris." Lois said getting up on her feet.

Clark and Lois were at the tower in seconds, Chloe was waiting outside for them, "Follow me." She said.

Clark and Lois did what they were told and followed Chloe inside the building. She told them everything while they were going to wherever Chloe was taking them.

"Oliver bought this place last week, he said it would make an excellent base, I call it Watchtower!" Chloe explained.

They entered this massive room with loads of space, "A friend of Ollie's Emil I think his name was, anyway he set all these computers up, they all have the latest software and both of you take these." Chloe explained as she handed them earpieces.

"With these you will be able to contact Watchtower and control it from anywhere in the world, Emil set up a AI called Watchtower02 that is impossible to hack so no one will be able to take control of her." Chloe smiled.

"Any way, you both remember AC and Bart well they have been captured by LuthorCorp as of Lex's new project 33.1, that's why I asked you both here and don't worry about Chris I'll take care of him while you're gone, actually Ollie made a little nursery upstairs and down here next to my desk."

"Ok thanks Chloe anyway what's the plan on getting them back?" Clark asked.

As Chloe told them the plan that Oliver and Victor would go around planting explosives while Clark and Lois will go find AC and Bart.

"Hang on, what does AC and Bart have anything to do with this aren't they two normal people?" Lois asked.

"Well actually Lois AC is a super-fast swimmer and Bart runs faster than us." Clark explained.

* * *

At the base Clark and Lois used their X-ray vision to see if there was kryptonite anywhere but they couldn't see anything because the base was lined with lead. Before they left Clark and Lois had to give themselves code names, Clark's was Boy scout because he couldn't think of one and Lois's was Girl scout because of the same reasons.

"Boy scout to watchtower, the base is lined with lead can you find a way in?" Clark asked.

"Look at the east side of the building there will be an entrance, I'm opening it now." Chloe said as the door opened.

Clark, Lois, Oliver and Victor all walked inside and split up.

As Oliver was putting bombs all over the place Victor erased all its data, Lois found AC looking like he was about to die, Clark found Bart and smashed him out of the running machine.

Oliver pressed the button to explode the explosives he set, all six heroes walked out and didn't look behind them to the building exploding.

* * *

Chloe was in Watchtower with Chris and his toy giraffe which was soaked from him trying to eat it. Chloe was watching Chris and decided to call Clark.

"Hey Clark." Chloe called.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you Chris is fine, its's just you might want to get him a new giraffe, he's killing the one Lois bought him."

"Ok Chloe I'll get him one later and by the way can you look into Lex? He had a heart to heart with Oliver and I think he's hiding something." Clark asked.

"What do you want to know? His criminal record, His Smallville encounters, or… hang on a minute, Clark get to the mansion NOW, Lois is there!"

Clark super-sped straight inside the mansion, and saw Lois on the ground in pain and Lex pointing a gun at her head.

"Lex!" Clark grumbled.

Lex looked up and saw Clark standing there.

"Oh, nice of you to join us Clark, we were just talking about you and how it would hurt you because your fiancée will die." Lex said with an evil grin.

"LET HER GO LEX!" Clark yelled at him.

"And what if I don't."

"I will put you in jail for assaulting my fiancée!"

"Well unlike you I had a plan if this happened."

Lex pressed a button behind his back and suddenly the leader of security came in, and guess who it was.

"Lana?" Clark said horrified.

"You…, you…, you died!"

"Don't waste your breath Clark it's not Lana it's partially a very successful clone with all the meteor infections I have come across, and before you ask it. would be about 600 and some of my favourite ones, Super-strength, shape-shifting, flight, invulnerability and of course all of the rest except for super-speed unfortunately!"

"After Lana died I went into depression and all I wanted was to see Lana again so I made it upon myself to make a perfect clone with powers!" Lex explained.

"You're a monster Lex." Lois croaked.

"Well you won't need to think about it in the few second future!"

Clark had two choices when he went into super-speed mode he could either save Lois and show Lex his powers or he could use the remote in his pocket to call Bart and pick her up.

Clark picked up the remote in his pocket for Bart and without turning super-speed off Bart was there in no time literally. Clark pointed to Lois and Bart picked her up and sped her Watchtower.

Now Clark had to think of a way out himself, he could either super-speed out and show his powers and Lana would probably kill him or he could call Bart again.

Clark pressed the remote again and Bart was there out of nowhere with Oliver in his arms fully suited.

With quick thinking all three of them attacked Lex and took the unconscious Lana clone to Watchtower to be destroyed.

As soon as they entered Clark was attacked by a very worried Lois with Chris in her arms.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 4, please review it and tell me what you think, I'm telling you now if you don't like it don't read it but if you do please tell me. ;) Also as you can see I have started adding lines because I'm seeing them in every fanfic I read, and also I would recommend a Clois fanfic its called: The new new Adventures of Lois and Clark by knb11288. I just finished reading it and I really enjoyed it.**


End file.
